1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to truck bed insert structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck pool apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accommodate fluid for use in bathing and recreation by individuals within an associated pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup truck bed liners of various types are utilized throughout the prior art in various configurations to accommodate various workpieces and the like for transport by the pickup truck structure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art in providing for a unitary insert arranged to accommodate fluid filling for bathing and recreation events. Prior art truck bed insert liners are described and set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,767,149; 4,872,720; 4,890,874; 4,505,508; and 4,944,612. The aforenoted patents are set forth as examples of pickup truck bed liner structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved truck pool apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for a swimming pool structure for use in recreation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.